


I Won't Leave You

by Clover_12_4



Category: Post the Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: F/M, after the force awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_12_4/pseuds/Clover_12_4
Summary: A lonely scavenger turned into a Jedi padawan taught to one day destroy the Master of Ren. But instead against everyone's wishes she grew found and attached to this mysterious soul.





	I Won't Leave You

“I won’t leave you!” Rey's voice cut through the cold air surrounding us. She looked as if she’d cry that moment, it pains me to see her like this, all hurt from her abandonment on Jakku. If I could I would take all that pain away in a heartbeat, she's so beautiful but so hurt. That's what makes her the person she is, that pain formed this beautiful woman. So beautiful, so strong, so loving. That love she shows me scares the force out my broken body. I’ve never really exercised love, my parents abandoned me on a planet with others who bullied me. A single tear fell down her face, her blue lightsaber flicked off. The saber fell to the ground, pain filled her pretty face. She took a step forward towards me, I took a step back away from her. I don’t want to hurt her she's too pure for my darkness I carry with me. “Kylo…” her whisper sounded hurt and that pained me more. This love would kill us is we pursued it and if we don’t it’ll just kill us. Either way we’ll die from this love we share. Before Rey in my mind love never existed it’s just some opsicol that destroys people, such as Darth Vader the reason he failed is because of his love for his son. I can’t have that if I need to succeed bring order to this galaxy. We stand here in a forest in the night about six feet away from each other. The six feet of pain and love. This space between us is torture, all I want to do is enclose the space and kiss her, everything in my body is telling me to. Thank force for self control if it wasn’t for that then I’d be kissing Rey. Just the thought of kissing her sent chills through me body. This time when Rey stepped closer I didn't retreat I stayed in place. “Kylo… your killing me” another tear fell down her face. I can see in her eyes that the only thing she needs in a man to hold her telling her everything will be ok. I wish that man could be me, she needs a man who has it all figured out and that's not me. But maybe she actually wants me...no one else, just maybe. We’ll die either way so why not just take a chance on a strange feeling called love, what do we have to lose. I turned my saber off dropping it to the ground moving slowly towards Rey. She started to move closer, together we walked slowly to each other. If she didn’t want this she could walk away at any moment but no she's here in this moment in my arms reach. I grabbed her waist pulling her into a huge, she looked up into my eyes with her enchanting hazel eyes a small smile creeped up her face. I pride a hand off her waist wiping her tears away of her, cupping the back of her neck lowering my head down as if to kiss her. I left my head just a breath away from hers. My eyes searched her face to find one hint of not wanting this but nope, I could tell she wants this. She wants me, a dangerous man wanting this pure woman. “Are you sure you want this… me?” My words just loud enough for her to hear me. Rey locked eyes with me leaning up pressing a light kiss to my lips. She raised her arms wrapping them around my neck then pulling away from the kiss locking eyes with me again. We stand here holding onto each other like the other will disappear without a trace. One dark and the other light we’re totally opposites but yet were attached to each other like magnets. Ever since the day the star killer base, split between us I swore to kill Rey but things changed I began to dream of her eventually forming certain feelings for her. She's now padawan to my Uncle Luke like me before her and I the master of Ren like before. “I love you Kylo.”


End file.
